Summer of Love
by DemiWuChang
Summary: Misaki is going to Chang-Gi with everyone in maid cafe for the summer but what she didnt know was that usui is going to go to the same place.Also Misaki is sharing a room with ?


_Summer of Love_

_**Misaki's Pov**_

_Today im going to a resort for free , this month is going to be the best With my Friends , but i have to share my room with someone. Last night i was packing my things to go to Chang-Gi Resort._

_I was very exicted. So i went to the train station there i saw the manager and everyone, but i could notice that everyone was looking at Aoi because he was wearing a dress. So we hopped in the we got there I was suprise because there were slide's , pools , a bar and the most biggest hotels i ever i looked in the bar and saw that alien pervert Usui takumi._

_**Normal Pov**_

_**Misaki went to the bar and talked to Usui**_

_"why are you here? This was supposed to be the best summer vacation But your here ARRGGG"_

_"well...i heared that there's a resort here , So i went here but its to small for two of us in it " with his smirk_

_then Usui left and went up in the elevator_

_Then I looked back , everyone was gone_

_**So Misaki walk to the main desk in the hotel and ask where her room is**_

_"hello , im Misaki Ayazuwa i was supposed to got my room number "_

_"ohhhh helllo im KIm-chan " with short brown hair_

_"so let me check your room number"start's typing in the computer and has a smile on her face turning around to Misaki_

_"let me see your Ayuzawa , Misaki right?_

_"yes , i am but you can call me Misaki-chan , so who is my roommate"_

_"well ... miss ayuzawa i cannot tell you that , im very sorry"_

_"ohh... it okay , im just exicited"_

_" thank you ... Ohhh your room number is 224 , you just go to the 3rd floor"_

_"thank you, miss Kim-chan"_

_**Usui Pov**_

_So misaki is here...i missed her . why is she here? _

_so i went to my room # 224 and took of my clothes and put it in the basket , then took a shower . i waited for my roommate to come . I hope its not a guy that is gay._

_**Misaki Pov**_

_So i went to the elevator in the 3rd floor .then looked for the room number 224. When i opened it . i can hear my roommate taking a shower . So i got my things and put them in the closet. _

_**Normal Pov**_

_So Usui came out of the shower half naked and then he was shock ._

_"Misaki?"_

_Misaki turned around and screamed_

_" AHHHHHHHHHH... its you " then closed her eyes_

_then Usui put on his pants only_

_" So Kaichou... did you miss me?"_

_"Stop calling me Kaichou and ummmm...NO"_

_Then Usui hugged Misaki_

_"let me go you pervert outer space alien and your wet"_

_" I cant ... i love you , Misaki"_

_Then Misaki was shocked with a blushed and push Usui away from her_

_"What?"_

_"I love you , Misaki Ayuzawa"_

_Misaki Blushed agian_

_"Finish what you were doing I'm heading out to the pool"_

_Then Misaki went out and went to the pool ._

_"What happened to him?"Misaki said in her mind._

_Then Aoi came_

_"Hi , Misaki"_

_"Ohhhh...Aoi , Hi"_

_" what happened? "_

_"ohhhh Nothing Why?"_

_" You were red just a minute ago"_

_"ohhh I was?"_

_"well okay bye im going to my room"_

_"okay, Bye Misaki"_

_**Misaki Pov**_

_Misaki went to the the bar and got drinks for usui_

_So misaki opened the door with drinks and then looked when Usui was sleeping on the bed So she went in the side of the bed , looking at Usui._

_Then Misaki said "Wake up"_

_But Usui didn't and turned around _

_So Misaki Pulled him And Usui Pushed back_

_When Misaki pushed a little harder . Misaki landed on top of Usui_

_Then Usui kissed Misaki_

_Misaki blushed _

_Then Got off of Usui _

_"why?"_

_"because i loved you ... Kaichou"_

_"Stop calling me that"_

_"k then, im going to sleep , im tired , usui you sleep on the floor "_

_"No , im sleeping in the bed"_

_"k thn i will sleep on the couch thn , give me a blanket"_

_"okay kaichou"_

_"stop it "_

_"okay fine , good night , miss ayuzawa"_

_"k good night usui"_

_**Misaki Pov**_

_"I hate him ARRRRGGGGG"in her mind_

_So Misaki took the blanket and sleeped in the couch_

_**Usui Pov**_

_Then usui came out of the bedroom and check if Misaki is okay_

_So and then Usui look at Misaki and she was fine then took Misaki in the bedroom and he sleeped in the couch..._

_Hope that everyone liked it ^_^_


End file.
